


Doctor, Doctor

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Kink Negotiation, PIV, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Brian and Suzy discover that they have a new shared interest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demon_ducks (uruhead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/gifts).



Suzy wasn't sure why she had expected Brian to be a bad kisser.

Maybe it was because he had been married to the same person for so long.

But then again, she'd been with Arin for god only knew how long, and she liked to think she was no slouch. 

He didn't exactly give off a... romantic vibe. He didn't seem like someone who would sit at his desk and daydream about kissing someone special. He came off as far too practical for that.

And yet, here they were, sitting on her couch and making out like teenagers. 

He kissed... well, he kissed quite well. Just the right amount of pressure with his lips, his tongue doing things that made her toes curl, his fingers threaded through her hair while his palms cupped the back of her skull. 

When they pulled apart, panting, he smiled at her, the sides of his eyes wrinkling up, and she smiled back at him, her heart pounding with a mix of arousal, excitement, and affection. 

"You're good at that," Suzy said, and she was aware of how ridiculous it sounded even as it came out of her mouth. "Oh god. I'm sorry." She covered her mouth with both hands, noting in the back of her mind that Brian looked cute with her lip gloss on his lips. 

"What, sorry that I'm good at that, regardless of what that may be?" Brian raised an eyebrow. 

"I mean... you are such an asshole," Suzy groaned, and she was giggling harder, leaning back against the couch and trying to catch her breath.

He was staring at her with his gorgeous blue eyes, like he wanted to eat her up, and like he was afraid of breaking her if he held on too tight. 

She couldn't have looked that sexy - she had invited Brian over on a whim, since they were still trying this... new thing, and Arin was out of town.

So why not, right?

It wasn't until Brian had rung the doorbell that Suzy had realized that she smelled kinda like the stuff she'd been cleaning the bathroom with, and she was just wearing an old pair of yoga pants and one of Arin's t-shirts. 

But fuck it. 

Brian had seen her in worse, right?

And he didn't seem to be complaining when the two of them were on the couch like this, kissing, one of her legs thrown across his lap, and his hands in her hair. 

"Is it okay if I sit on you?" Suzy bit her lip - it was kinda... well, asking permission like that was the right thing to do in theory, it always felt a bit... well... stunted. 

Things were easier when she was younger, with Arin, and they just did what felt right. 

Then again, that had resulted in her biting him on the balls, and him leaving a hickey so dark that it left a scar, so maybe talking stuff out like adults was a better idea. 

"Do you mean in terms of sitting on my face?" Brian looked momentarily panicked, or as close to panicked as he ever looked when his kid wasn't involved. "Because while that is a lovely proposition, I think it'd be better if I shaved first."

Suzy began to giggle again, some of her anxiety escaping, like so much steam from a tea kettle. 

"I'm not gonna ask to sit on your face before I've even seen your dick," Suzy said, between giggles. Her eyes were starting to run, and she began to full on laugh, her belly jiggling and her breath coming in desperate little gasps. 

"Miss Manners didn't cover the etiquette of face sitting in a friends with benefits type of situation," Brian said dryly. "So I guess we'll just have to figure that one out on our own."

"I was _talking_ about sitting in your lap," Suzy said, in the same voice she used to wrangle the Grumps when things were getting rowdy. "If that's alright with you?"

Brian leaned back, patting the tops of his knees, and he grinned. 

"Your throne, madam," he said.

"And you know it," said Suzy, climbing on top and straddling him. 

Now they were chest to chest - his hands were on her hips, and she was looking down at him, licking her lips. There was still a faint taste of sweetness, from the lip gloss. 

They hadn't done much more than this - hold each other close, kiss each other, a hand going here or there. Nothing beyond what you could show in a PG-13 movie. 

Brian kept her gaze, as he moved his hands from her hips to her butt, giving it a bit of a nervous squeeze. 

"You're so soft," he said quietly, "and so beautiful."

Suzy blushed, looking down at her lap, then leaning in and kissing him, because that was better than just sitting there and turning pink. 

When they pulled apart, she was grinning, and he was panting, open mouthed, his tongue was almost lolling out. 

"You're not so soft," she cooed, rolling her hips. His hardness nudged her thigh, and he groaned like he'd been shot, rolling his hips up to meet her. "Fuck, you're... so not soft."

"I'm sporting quite the dad bod, I'll have you know," Brian said, breathless. He grabbed her hand, pressing it against his belly, which was indeed soft.

Suzy rubbed his tummy, because how could she resist. 

"You just want tummy rubs," she said, her voice teasing. She couldn't remember the last time kissing had left her this giddy and lightheaded. "You're just a big ol' puppy dog, aren't you?"

Brian froze. 

Shit. Shit shit shit. 

"I'm sorry, that was the wrong thing to say, it was dumb," Suzy said quickly, and she leaned down to kiss him again on the mouth, in hopes of stemming the tide of nervous chatter. 

Brian put a hand on her chest, stopping her, and he looked up at her. 

Was he... blushing? 

"Could you... could you do that again?" His voice broke, and he cleared his throat. "Calling me... could you call me your puppy again, please?"

“Do you have, like, a fetish for it or something?” Was she anxious? Relieved? Grossed out?

She wasn’t sure.

Well, okay, no, she wasn’t grossed out. But she was… kind of surprised. 

She hadn’t done this kind of thing since she was very young - tripping over other people’s fetishes is confusing in general. 

“Sorry,” Brian murmured, and he looked down. “I… wasn’t expecting to have that reaction. It’s never happened before.”

“Have you been called a puppy dog before?” Suzy squirmed against him, and he bit his lip, clearly trying not to moan. 

“Well, no,” said Brian. “But if you don’t want to -”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Suzy said quickly. She put her hands on top of his head, digging her fingers in his hair and kneading at his scalp. “You’re… you’re my good dog.”

He moaned, surging up against her, and his grip on her ass tightened, as his face went into her neck, snuffling and licking. He was almost humping against her, nuzzling lower, into the “v” of her shirt collar. 

“May I?” He let go of her ass, his hand on the hem of her shirt.

“Yeah,” Suzy said. “Good boy, asking. Such a good boy. Such a good dog.” 

It was, frankly, a bit ridiculous, but he was so _clearly_ into it, almost moaning every time she called him a good boy, and if something that easy could get him so worked up… well, why not keep it up?

Brian helped her pull her shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the side. He pressed his face into her breasts, and it was rough, whiskery, as he kissed and licked, nipping gently. He was almost… whimpering, humping her, squeezing her ass tightly, then holding her breast in one hand, squeezing it, kneading it through the cup of her bra. 

“Good boy, good dog, good puppy, _fuck_ ,” Suzy groaned, and Brian froze again, shivering, letting go of her breasts to rest his hands on her hips. 

“Okay,” Brian said carefully. “I think… I think I need a break.”

“I’m sorry,” Suzy said, and she draped her arms over his shoulders, pressing her forehead against his. She rubbed noses with him, and they both sighed. 

“It’s alright,” said Brian, and he sighed as well, a whispery, ticklish brush of air across the top of her breast, which was still damp with his saliva. “It’s… overwhelming.”

“What is?” 

“The… you calling me your dog,” said Brian, and he laughed ruefully. “I’m too old to be discovering new kinks.”

“You’re not that old,” Suzy scolded. “And it’s not that weird. I’m kind of surprised that you didn’t know it was a thing already.”

Brian nuzzled into her neck, and she leaned against him. 

“I want… a lot of stuff,” he said slowly. “And I’m not entirely sure what all of it is. I think I need to do some research.” 

“Only you, Bri,” Suzy said, and she rubbed noses with him again. She cleared her throat, shifting position. She was… she was aroused, her panties wet against her vulva, her breasts heaving like something out of a bad romance novel. “I mean, if you… if you don’t want me doing this stuff, that’s okay. If it’s too weird or something….”

“Oh, no, no,” said Brian, and his hands moved up her back, cradling her shoulder blades in his broad palms. He kissed her nose, nervous, and he smiled at her. “I’m sorry I’m so… weird.”

Suzy snorted.

“At least it’s not cake farting.”

“... fair,” said Brian. 

“But, uh, yeah. If you want to… if you wanna continue, without the… the add ons.” Suzy kept wriggling - he was still hard under her, and she was still achingly wet. 

“I think I may need to clear my head,” said Brian, and he sounded genuinely regretful. “Can I give you a rain check?” 

“It’s okay,” Suzy said, trying not to come off as disappointed as she felt. Did he not find her attractive? 

“Hey,” said Brian, and he put a hand under her chin, making their eyes meet. “How about… I go take a cold shower, and then we can watch a movie together? And the next time we see each other, I’ll have figured some stuff out.”

“That sounds good,” said Suzy. 

It didn’t, exactly - she wanted him to fuck her _now_ , but… well, you can’t force people into these kinds of things. And he was a guy who tended to keep his word. And he hadn’t done anything to indicate he’d suddenly lost all sexual interest in her. 

She could trust him.

More importantly, while he took his shower, she could probably rub one out so that she wouldn’t bite through her own tongue. 

She got off of his lap, and he made his way to the nearest bathroom, snagging a towel from the linen closet.

He’d been over often enough - he knew where everything was. 

She waited until she heard the door close behind him, before she slid her hand into her pants. 

Wait a minute. 

She paused, and then she sighed. 

Was it a moral thing to do, jerking off like this when he could walk in at any moment? He’d made it clear that he wanted to have some space to himself, without any of her… sexual energy encroaching on it. 

So she groaned, covering her face with one musky hand, then going to wash and change. 

* * * 

Some hours later, when Brian had gone home after a nice cuddle session, her phone buzzed. 

_I’m sorry about all of that._

_It’s okay._

_I feel like a bit of a cock block._

_Kinda lacking that particular piece of anatomy._

Suzy rolled onto her side and sighed, pulling the blanket tighter over her head. She was still horny, but it was an… uncomfortable kind of arousal. 

She wanted to be fucked. She wanted to want to be fucked. 

Did this mean that Brian didn’t want to fuck her?

_I’m well aware._

_So you got any of your research done?_

_I got some of it done, yeah. Interesting things._

_Care to share with the class?_

_We should do some shopping._

_I am always down for shopping._

_I owe you some kind of satisfaction._

_You don’t owe me anything, baby._

_Fair enough. Then I at least would like to provide you some satisfaction._

_Was I that obvious?_

_You were rubbing your thighs together and kept sighing every five minutes._

_Sorry about that._

_Don’t worry about it._

Suzy took a deep breath, then tapped out a quick message. 

_Are you gonna be a good boy?_

She got a selfie in response to that, a few minutes later - Brian giving her a flat, one-eyebrow-up kind of look. 

His cheeks were pink, even in the dull flash. 

_I’m gonna need another cold shower._

_You’re not gonna just rub one out right now?_

_Nope. I’m saving it up for the next time I see you. Should make things more interesting._

A flush of heat between her legs, and she groaned, squeezing them together. 

_I guess I’ll do the same._

_So I’ll see you on Tuesday._

She sent him a pouting selfie, but went to sleep… satisfied. 

Horny, but satisfied. 

* * * 

“So,” said Brian, and he leaned against her desk, his hip pressed into the lip of it. “How would you feel about going on a shopping trip?” 

“That sounds like it’d be fun,” said Suzy, keeping her tone casual. 

“There’s an, um… excellent place nearby,” said Brian. He held his phone in front of her, and there was a map open, indicating all the local pet stores. “I’ve also got some links for you.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” said Brian. “I emailed them to you.” 

“Good to know,” said Suzy. 

He put a hand on her shoulder and he squeezed it.

Her clit began to throb, and her toes curled in her shoes. 

Welp.

Anticipation certainly added some spice. 

Hopefully she wasn’t turning bright red. 

“I’ll, uh… I’ll check out those links,” said Suzy. “You enjoy your filming.”

He smiled at her, and he looked… well, if he wasn’t Brian, Suzy would have thought he was _shy_. 

* * * 

Suzy read the links on the phone. 

That wasn't something you'd want displayed on your work monitor. 

* * * 

Things... weren't entirely what she expected. 

Brian had sent her notations for the links. Little bits and pieces of things, like "I'd like to try that" or "that doesn't seem anatomically feasible."

Still, for the most part it was all doable. 

She had thought that she was pretty... you know, kinky, but this... this seemed a lot more... excessive than was absolutely necessary. 

That was a lot more leather than anyone one person needed. 

Although the puppy hoods were cute. She'd look into that. Maybe even get one commissioned. 

A whole paragraph about the “handler/owner” relationship was highlighted, with a timid - “I’d very much like this” typed out. 

… she wouldn’t say no to the idea. The idea of having him on a leash was… appealing as hell. 

She squirmed in her seat, pressing her thighs together, and went back to scrolling through the information he’d so painstakingly curated for her. 

* * *

Brian finished his video, she finished her editing, and the two of them slouched hopefully towards her car. 

(Brian had gotten a ride to work, and would be picked up the next day). 

The ride to the strip mall was... quiet. Brian kept glancing at her, blushing, and looking down. He was trying to keep his face straight, which was cracking her up, because... well, this was all a bit ridiculous, wasn't it? 

"So, uh... did you read up on the stuff I sent you?"

"Yeah," said Suzy. "Have you, um... have you figured out what kinda dog you think you are? If you think you're a dog, I mean. Or if you, uh, if you want to fill the role of a dog. Not if you want to be an actual dog. Since you can’t be an actual dog." She closed her mouth with a click, before any more babble could come back.

"I have no idea," said Brian, leaning back against the seat and crossing his arms across his chest. "I know that I like when you talk to me like I'm a dog, and I know that some of the gear looks... interesting.” To his credit, he didn’t tease her about the babbling.

They stopped at a red light, and Suzy impulsively reached out for his hand, squeezing his fingers. 

He squeezed back, and they smiled at each other, the tension breaking.

"I like the idea of you calling me Mistress," said Suzy. "If you want to be a talking dog, I mean. Just no Scooby Doo."

"I always liked Scooby Doo," said Brian. 

"What, really?" 

"Yeah. It teaches skepticism, and that the bad guy is usually a white guy trying to make money illegally."

"Well, aren't you the cynic," Suzy teased, as they pulled into the parking lot. 

"You say cynic, I say realist," said Brian, as Suzy parked. 

"Semantics," said Suzy. 

"Hey," said Brian, and he put a hand on her knee. He cleared his throat, and then he looked... downright sheepish. "I'm sorry about... the other night. I just kind of put the brakes on without giving you any explanation, or -"

"You don't have to apologize to me just because you got overwhelmed," Suzy said quickly. "You're always allowed to say no."

"I know I'm always allowed to say no," said Brian, in a voice that sounded like he was on the edge of his patience. "But I'm apologizing for leaving you hanging with not much of an explanation. And that... if you end up not liking this... weird kinky stuff, we don't have to do it." He laughed, still clearly nervous, but holding on by the skin of his teeth. "If you just want my glorious cock and let me have access to your own wonderful form, I'll somehow find a way to live with that."

"I'd be willing to try it," she said, and she leaned over and kissed him, gently, almost softly, right on the mouth. 

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Brian," Suzy said, and she was trying very hard not to laugh, "you're not asking me for, like, a huge suspension rig or whatever. We're gonna buy some dog toys and a collar for you."

His expression went a little panicked at the word "collar."

"Not, like, for a collaring or anything like that," she added quickly. "Just, like, I'm thinking about how it's easier for you to be a dog... in the mindset, I mean, if you wanted to maybe have a collar for... you and me, maybe we could talk about that at a later date?"

His expression went a bit less panicked, and Suzy kissed him again. 

"We can get you a nice name tag, too," she added, as they began to make their way towards the pet store. 

"A little tag that says "Brian" on it?"

"Nah," said Suzy, and she grinned. "As your... handler, I'd like to be the one to give you a name."

"... alright," said Brian. "But can I veto it if I really hate it?"

"You're not going to hate it," Suzy reassured him, as they walked down the aisles, pausing now and again to coo over a kitten or admire the fish. 

“I do… I’d like you to be… to be in charge,” Brian said quietly, as they made their way towards the dog section. “I mean, if you’d like to be. If you don’t want to be, that’s perfectly alright.”

“No, no, I like the idea,” said Suzy, and she licked her lips, grabbing his hand impulsively and squeezing his fingers. “But if I’m in charge of stuff… I wanna be in charge, you know? Not just, like, in name only.” 

“I could live with that,” said Brian. 

And then they were in front of the collars, and it was… weird. 

"I was thinking maybe a blue collar. To, you know, match your eyes," said Suzy. 

The place was pretty empty - who went pet shopping at nine in the evening?

Well, apart from weirdo kinksters like themselves? 

"Just not one of those nylon ones," said Brian. "They look like they'd itch." He cleared his throat, shifting from foot to foot. "In the, um, in the... in the links that I sent you, one of the things it was talking about was the idea of a training collar. I thought that this was what it could be?"

"Yeah, makes sense," said Suzy. Her hand hovered over a blue leather collar, clearly designed for a big dog, and she glanced back at Brian.

He was just still kinda... standing there, his cheeks turning pink. 

But fuck it. He wanted her to be his handler? She'd get to make some decisions. 

"Are you sure that's a good one?" Brian cleared his throat. 

"Well," said Suzy, and she tried to keep the snark out of her voice, "if you've got a better idea, then I'm all ears."

Brian flushed, and he sighed, moving to lean closer to her, his shoulder pressed against hers. 

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm not very good at... you know. Letting go." 

He leaned against her, the way... well, she couldn't find any other comparison - the way that a big dog would lean against its owner, for comfort, for reassurance. 

A bit nervously, she lifted one hand up, and she rubbed his head, gently. 

"It's okay," she said. "Can you trust me?"

"I'm doing my damnedest," said Brian. 

"Okay," said Suzy. She kissed him on the cheek, and he wrapped an arm around her, his forehead pressed into her temple, his breath warm on her face. 

He squeezed her, and then let go - this kind of display was intense in the privacy of one's own home, let alone the middle of a pet store in a strip mall. 

"So we've got the collar for our dog," said Suzy, her expression just this side of wicked. "Now we need... a food bowl, and some toys."

"Food bowls are over this way," Brian said meekly, indicating a different aisle. 

"Lead the way," Suzy said, taking his hand. As an afterthought, she grabbed a leash - it didn't match the collar, but they didn't need a fancy one, did they? 

A pet store employee approached them, as they were poking around the food bowls. 

"I see you folks are looking at dog dishes! What kind of dog do you have?"

Brian turned bright red, but his expression didn't change.

Suzy tried not to stammer.

"Well," she said. "He's, um. He's a big dog."

"Is he a fast eater?"

"No, no, he's a very... he's a very neat eater."

"Well then," the employee said, beaming at them as only those in retail at the end of their shift can, "I would very much recommend... this!" 

"Thank you, so much," Suzy said, taking the ceramic dog bowl and smiling at him in what she hoped was a friendly way.

"Will you be needing anything else?"

"No, thank you," said Brian, and he smiled as well. He looked genuinely amused, and who could blame him? This whole situation was... absurd. 

"A big dog," Brian said, as they made their way to the toy aisle. 

"Well, you are bigger than the average dog," Suzy said.

Brian snorted. 

* * *

"I think we might have a problem," Brian said, as they surveyed the various dog toys hung up on the shelves.

"Hmm?" 

"My jaw... wouldn't be able to take this." He held up a rope chew, and he tugged it between his hands. "I think I might actually hurt my teeth with this."

"Hmm...." Suzy stared up at the ceiling, thinking. He had a point - he'd probably lose a tooth if he tried playing tug-o-war with any of those. And the chew toys... well, she had some trouble compressing them with her fingers, let alone her teeth!

"I'm sorry," Brian said, and he sounded genuinely regretful. "I feel like I'm being difficult."

"Nah," said Suzy, and she leaned back against him, her skin breaking out in goosebumps when he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

Fuck, she just wanted him to touch her, so badly. Wanted to feel his hands on her bare skin. 

She shivered, then composed herself. 

"How about... baby toys?"

"Baby toys." Brian's voice was flat. "I believe that's a different fetish."

"We can utilize the resources that we've got," said Suzy, ignoring him. "Those are made for human jaws!" 

"I'm going to feel ridiculous chewing on baby toys," grumbled Brian, but there was a resigned tone to his voice. 

"As if the rest of this isn't ridiculous," Suzy said, turning around to kiss him on the mouth. 

Her heart was beating faster, where her breasts were pressing into his chest, and they were belly to belly. 

Goddamn this stupid... infatuation. 

The anticipation might actually drive her over the edge. 

"So have we got everything?" 

"Almost," said Suzy. "Last item, we'll have to get at the register anyway."

"... oh?" 

"Yep!" 

"Are you going to fill me in on what this mysterious last item might be?"

"You'll see!" 

"I was afraid you'd say that."

* * * 

Their purchase was easy, and Suzy made Brian go ahead of her, so that he wouldn't see her picking out the name tag that was going to go on his collar.

She was still grinning when they hit the engraving machine, and Brian was eyeing it warily. 

"Am I going to even get a hint?"

"I'll show it to you when it's done," Suzy promised, sliding the tag into the machine and going through the menu options. "Okay, just have to... get that in...."

She typed the name in carefully, and then the machine began to rattle, the lasers (or whatever else they used) doing their work on the cheap metal. 

The tag made a little tinkling noise when it came out of the slot. 

Suzy picked it up and handed it to Brian, who looked down at it with a mix of anticipation and trepidation. 

Then he grinned. 

"Doctor?" 

"Well," Suzy said, and she was smiling so wide she could feel the air on her teeth, "you do have a PhD." 

* * * 

"Can we get chew toys next time?" Brian licked his lips. "I think I've had enough for today."

"Do you still wanna come over?" Her heart sank. She wanted him to do this all at his own pace - obviously, it'd be pretty dickish to do otherwise - but the anticipation and the constant stop and start was starting to wear on her. 

She hadn't had an orgasm in almost a week, and she was possibly going to cum if the breeze hit her the wrong way.

"Oh, yes, of course," said Brian. He put his hand on her lower back, and leaned over to kiss her before they got the car door open. 

She kissed him back, her fingers in his hair. She reached for his neck, and then held onto the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer, pressing as tightly as she could, shaking.

"Whoa," Brian said quietly. "That was... that was something." He cleared his throat. "I'm not used to this kinda thing." 

"What, intense kinky weird stuff?" 

"Since when is making out in a parking lot weird and kinky?"

"I notice you don't argue with me about the intensity," Suzy said, and she laughed nervously. 

"Let's go back to your place," said Brian. "I, um... I owe you stuff."

"You don't owe me anything," said Suzy. 

Brian huffed out, wearing an annoyed expression. 

"You won't even let me be ridiculous and chivalrous?" 

"Certain things are important," Suzy said, sliding into her car. "Consent is one of them!" 

Brian sat in his seat, leaning comfortably back, the bag of illicit pet supplies in his lap.

"Hey," Suzy said, far too casually, "do you think you could put the tag on the collar?"

"You have fingernails," Brian pointed out, but he dug through the bag. "I cut all of mine this morning."

Suzy flushed, from her scalp all the way to her shoulder blades. 

That certainly had... implications. 

Her clit, already half awake, began to send desperate, throbbing, morse code messages. 

"I don't wanna ruin my nail polish," Suzy said. "Anyway, I'm driving." 

"Fair enough," Brian said. "But could you pass me a coin, please?"

"Yeah, hold on." 

They stopped at a red light, and Suzy dug through her pocket to pull out a dime, which she handed to him.

The car was quiet while he fiddled, until they were pulling into her driveway.

"Hey," said Suzy, and she tried to keep her voice calm and casual. "You should put the collar on."

"Should I now?" Brian met her eye, and he raised an eyebrow. 

"Well," said Suzy, and she licked her lips. "Loose... loose dogs aren't allowed. Wouldn't want you to be picked up, would you?"

Brian blushed, and he nodded, his hands clumsy. She didn't stare at him while he did it, but... it took effort. 

She pressed her thighs together, arousal thrumming through her like a guitar string. 

"How does it look?" Brian cleared his throat, his voice... tentative. Nervous. That didn't sound much like Brian.

Or maybe It was just a piece of him that he didn't show to other people that much. 

"It looks wonderful," said Suzy. She hooked a finger in his collar, pulling him closer and kissing him, with her whole mouth, aware that her lipstick was getting on his mouth, and he was sighing into her mouth, his fingers in her hair, then her face, then her shoulders. 

"God, Suzy," Brian whined, and it was a proper whine, that ended in a full on whimper, like a dog that was trying to say it was sorry.

"Let's... let's go inside. I don't want you to end up breaking something by fucking me in the back seat," Suzy said, and she laughed, breathless, as his hand moved down to her back, cupping her shoulder blades, then tracing her spine through her t-shirt. 

At least she'd worn a nice bra today. 

"You think I'm so old I couldn't fuck you in a car without breaking something?" 

"I'm more worried about the car," said Suzy. "I dunno if it could take the bouncing."

"Just how much of a jackhammer do you think I am," said Brian, letting go of her and the two of them climbed out of the car, making their way towards the front door. 

He kept reaching up, feeling the collar, than slapping his hand down, as if he was being caught masturbating. 

Suzy unlocked the door, stepping in and kicking her shoes in. 

Brian came in after her, and he looked nervous. 

"Hey," Suzy said quietly, turning around to face him, as he slipped his own shoes off. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," said Brian, and he leaned into her, kissing her again. 

His hands roamed a bit more this time, going to her ass and squeezing it, holding her as close as he could, and oh my, that was definitely a boner pressing against her thigh. 

That helped, knowing he wasn't that above it all after all. 

He kissed along her neck, finding the sweet spot by her right ear, his hands on her sides, then her back, then her hair. He couldn't get enough of her, as close as he could. 

It was as sweet, as hot, as desperate as she had expected.

Her fingers found the collar, and she held onto it, hooking one finger under it.

He moaned like he'd been shot, and he jerked against her. 

"Suzy," Brian said thickly, "this is immensely embarrassing, but if I don't... do... something soon, I may die." 

"You're not gonna die," Suzy said, and she tugged on the collar, pulling him closer, until they were breathing each other's breath. 

"You're so warm," Brian moaned into her ear, panting. "Fuck, please, I need... please, please."

"What do you need?" She held onto the collar, and the power of it was making her... it was making her shake. "You need... you need to be a good boy."

"A good boy," Brian panted against her. "I'll be a good boy." 

“For me,” Suzy panted. “For me, you’ll be a good boy for me.”

“Yes, yes, for you, I promise.” He kissed along her face, along her jaw, along her neck, his hands going under her shirt now, his mouth hot and wet. 

She was more or less pinned against the wall, and he was moving lower, nuzzling at her breasts through her shirt and her bra. 

"I... please," Brian said, and he looked up at her with his big blue eyes. "Please." 

"Please what?" She kept her fingers in his collar, as his hands moved to the hem of her shirt. 

"Please... may I touch you?"

"You are touching me," she pointed out, grinning, and a brief look of annoyance passed his face, before he glanced back up at her, the very picture of devotion and desperation. 

"Can I put my hands under your shirt?"

"I mean, I'm sure you can," Suzy teased, stepping away from him, making her way towards the couch. 

Brian wrapped his arms around her middle, his erection grinding against her ass. 

"Can I play with your breasts, Suzy? May I lavish your glorious tits with my hands and my mouth and whatever else you'd like me to do it with?"

"Yes, Brian," Suzy said, monotoned. 

Brian's hands went under her shirt, dry and warm, skimming across her belly, then moving up, to cup her breasts in his hands, thumbing her nipples through the cups of her bra. 

He ground against her ass and plucked her nipples, kissing and licking along her neck, nipping at her ears gently. 

She leaned against him, and she moaned as he began to pull on her nipples, then slowly walking towards the couch, until her knees were pressing into the couch. 

"Suzy? Can I eat you out?" He was... whining. He was wriggling, panting, holding on with every inch of control. 

She could almost feel him shaking. 

"Yeah," Suzy mumbled. "Yes, please, I'd... I'd like that." 

She felt the puff of air against her neck as he snorted. 

"I'm glad you'd like it," Brian said dryly. 

"I'm sorry, the man with the collar is critiquing my word choice," Suzy said. 

Brian stiffened against her. 

"I'm sorry," Suzy added hastily. "I meant it as a joke."

He sighed, and he pulled her closer, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

"It's alright," he said. "I'm still new at this."

He paused. 

"This might be easier if we were in the bedroom."

"You think so?" 

"Well," said Brian, and he was smirking a bit. "I plan to leave you horny enough that you leave wet spots on whatever surface you're on, and it's a lot easier to change the sheets."

Suzy snickered, but she was blushing at the same time. 

"Fair enough."

* * * 

Suzy lay on her back, and she let him push her shirt up and kiss up along her stomach.

He'd shaved before they'd left, it seemed - his face was smooth, soft against her belly, and she squirmed, her knees digging into his sides as he kissed lower, into the curve of her breast through her bra.

He took her nipple into his mouth, and he moaned, her fingers going to his collar again. 

He pushed her bra up around, and he nosed along her breast, kissing around her nipple, then taking it back into his mouth.

He moaned when she pulled on the collar, and she moaned as he let go, blowing cool air across her nipple.

"You're so responsive," Brian murmured, and he stared up at her through his eyelashes, grinning.

The bedside light cast weird shadows on his face, and she licked her lips, her belly knotting up with trepidation. 

She'd washed everything, shaved everything that wanted shaving, and now she was just... on her back, and he was kissing down her belly.

"You're so gorgeous," Brian murmured, and he reached the belt of her jeans, kissing just under her navel as his hands fiddled with her belt. 

"Thank you," Suzy murmured, blushing and letting go of his collar. 

She'd have to actually sit up in order to hold on to him while he ate her out, and that didn't seem to be a thing that would work too well. 

"Now...." He looked up at her, and he looked more in his element. Even the collar seemed to be sitting comfortably, the tag just hiding under the collar of his shirt.

"Take your shirt off," Suzy said, because she wanted - no, she needed - to feel his skin against her own. "Please?"

"Yes, ma'am," Brian said, his tone teasing, and that send a wave of arousal through her, like someone turning the hot water on in the shower when she was standing directly below it. 

"Good boy," Suzy said, and he shivered, freezing with the fabric over his face. 

"Now," Suzy said, "finish taking it off, and then... then be a good boy and lick me. Be a good boy, get your treat."

"Yes, ma'am," said Brian, and there was no teasing in his voice now. He pulled the shirt up and over, and he was left bare chested in front of her, panting, so aroused his eyes looked dark. 

"Good boy," Suzy said, and her voice was shaking, ever so slightly. "Do you... do you want your treat?"

He nodded. 

"Take my pants off."

He slid his fingers under the waistband of her jeans, and he pulled them down, leaving her in her bunched up shirt, her panties, and her socks.

Then just her panties and her socks, because he was pulling her socks off as well, kissing up the inside of her ankle, up towards her inner thighs. 

"Do you... do you do other kinky stuff?" Suzy propped herself up on her elbows, as he paused to kiss behind her knee, which made her squirm.

"Yeah," said Brian, "but... not from this end."

"Not from under me?"

"That too." He grinned at her, a flash of white teeth in the golden shadows of the room. "I'm... new at this, like I said." 

"I've... I've been on Top before. A lot. Because, you know, Arin."

Brian kissed her on the soft meat of her thigh.

"Let's keep Arin and anyone else out of this," said Brian. "It's just you and me, and that's all it needs to be."

"Fair enough," Suzy said, her voice a bit strained. 

He was breathing against the wet crotch of her panties, and it was making her squirm. 

He licked her through her panties, a long, slow lick, and she ground against him, her heels resting on his lower back, her ass coming off of the bed. 

Brian moaned like he was in pain, grinding his nose into her clit, his chin against her taint, and he was full on... humping the bed. 

"Fuck," Suzy whimpered, and she covered her face with both hands. 

His face was a bit scratchy against her inner thighs, and his mouth was wet through her panties, his tongue was... it was all....

She'd been on edge for far too long, and she came, an unsatisfying little blip of an orgasm that left her more frustrated than if she'd never cum to begin with.

"Take... take my panties off," Suzy mumbled. 

Brian reached with his fingers, and she slapped them away, her hands shaking. 

"Your mouth. You're... you're my dog," she moaned. "Be a good dog. Use your mouth." 

"Oh," Brian actually moaned like he was in pain, pressing his face into her thigh and panting like he was running a race. "Yes, yes, I will, I will."

He gripped the gusset of her panties in his teeth, and he pulled them down, along her legs, sitting up fully with the slimy piece of fabric in his mouth.

"Good dog," Suzy said, and he moaned again, shaking the little piece of fabric in his mouth like a dog with a rabbit. "Now... be a good boy and lick me 'til I cum."

"Work work work," Brian murmured, dropping the panties and getting down on his belly, nosing between her folds. 

Suzy snorted, and then she moaned, because he was licking her clit, he was using his nose against her clit as he licked her hole, as his tongue slid into her, as he slurped and moaned and groaned, filling her whole self up with the arousal, until she was filling up and filling up, until the pressure was building and building in her gut, and it was about to... it was... it....

She came with a sob and a shudder, her cunt spasming around nothing, and then he was sliding a finger into her, and she pulled him in as he kept licking her, kept fucking her with both fingers, his tongue against her clit, curling against her g-spot. 

She got lost in the gush of fluid, in the arousal, in the headiness. 

When had her fingers wrapped around his collar? When had she sat up enough to make it doable in the first place? 

Why had she delayed this for so long? 

How did Brian manage to be so good at eating pussy? Was it related to the whole puppy play thing, or was it just him being good at this shit? 

She came and came and came across his face, down his fingers, along his wrist. She squirted like she was in a porno, and she couldn't seem to stop, until she was a wrung out, panting mess, lying flat on the bed bed in her own wet patch.

She managed to untangle her fingers from his collar - they were sore and cramped. 

"As thematically appropriate as it would be to fuck you doggy style," Brian said, "I want to see your face when I slide my cock into you."

Suzy shivered, more arousal coiling up in her belly. 

She had thought she had run out of that. Holy shit. 

"You've got hair on your chin," Suzy said, and she giggled, almost drunk. "I mean, uh... pubic hair. Not... hair hair."

"Are you sure that you're up for this?" Brian raised an eyebrow, managing to look sardonic and snarky in a dog collar and his face covered in slick. 

"Yeah," said Suzy. "You know how much I've been fantasizing about that dick?"

"I can jerk off, and we can do something when you can use your legs again," Brian pointed out. He sat back, unbuckling his belt, and Suzy propped herself up on her elbows watching him over the swell of her stomach and between her breasts. 

He was pulling his cock out, and oh....

Its head was flushed dark red, almost purple, and it was dripping down the shaft. It was thick, and when she looked at his face, she saw that he was blushing. 

"It's... I like it," said Suzy, barring anything else to say.

"I'm glad I pass muster," said Brian, his voice as dry as a bone. "Would you like me to put it in you?" 

"I'm gonna scream if you don't," Suzy told him, gaping her legs wider. 

Brian snorted, lining his cock up with her pussy, the head just barely sliding in. 

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready. I'm super ready. Readiest I've ever... oh!"

He was... he was hot.

That was what always shocked her about sex - how hot the penis was, how warm the body against her own was, how it was all just damp, hot, close. 

He was so big - smaller than Aaron, but still heavy - and he was fucking her, fully seated, his forehead against her own. 

He was breathing in her face, and she began to giggle. 

"I'm glad to be amusing," said Brian, his voice slightly strained. 

"Your breath smells like pussy," Suzy told him, still giggling. 

"I wonder how that happened," Brian said, and he was still managing to sound dry, even as he was panting in her face, his cock hard and throbbing inside of her. "May I start moving?"

"You'd... better," Suzy said, and she tried to wriggle her hips against him, humping against him. "Please."

"Glad to be of service," said Brian, beginning to thrust in her, shallowly, then a little harder. 

She held on to his shoulders breathing heavily, staring into his big blue eyes, and she ground against him, as he fucked her, sweet and deep, just how she had imagined it.

He fucked her the way she'd been imagining him to. He fucked her exactly the way she needed.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she groaned, like she was in some kind of bad anime porno. The kinds that Arin liked to put on for a joke. 

Brian swiveled his hips, and he ground his pubic bone against her clit, which made her surge against him, her own hips rocking up to meet him, moaning, gasping, whimpering. 

She was going to cum again. Her pelvic muscles were twitching in protest, but who fucking cared, because he was moaning, and when she looked up at his face, he was as close to ecstasy you can get without religion being involved. 

He came in a rush of heat and fluid, gushing into her, swelling and pulsing. 

"That... wow," said Brian, and he kissed her again, nervously. "I, um... I didn't expect it to be quite so...."

"Intense?" Suzy tucked a sweaty piece of hair behind her ear, then started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Brian pulled out, and even more goop joined the wet spot under her butt.

"We just had the most... romance novel sex ever," Suzy said, rolling onto her side and running her fingers through his hair. 

He snorted, and touched his neck, looking guilty. 

"They don't usually have dog collars in romance novels," he pointed out. "Would it be alright if I took it off?"

"Let me do it," said Suzy, sitting up sluggishly and carefully unbuckling the collar from around his neck. 

There was a red mark on the sides of his neck, and it looked raw and delicate. 

She stroked it gently, and he winced, like someone having a blister poked.

"I'll put some cream on it," she said. 

"In a minute," Brian said, pulling her back down, so that the two of them were cuddled up together, his chin on her head. 

"How did it feel, with the collar?" She was still lying on the wet spot, and she made a face.

"It was... it was intense," said Brian. "I don't entirely... get it." He sighed, ruffling the hair along the top of her head. "I think that's why it's making me so nervous."

"What do you mean?" She was going to start drowsing, which his cum sticky on her thighs and her own squirt soaking into the sheets.

"I'm not used to being so... into it," he said, and then he made a frustrated noise. "No, not exactly. It's... it's so different, the head space it puts me into. I'm just not entirely sure how to deal with that. I don't wanna make it seem like... you know, doing kink stuff is the be all and end all of sex, because it's not."

"I wouldn't only wanna do kinky stuff," said Suzy. "It's just... exciting, you know? Figuring it out."

"Yeah," said Brian, and he kissed the top of her head. "But I think I'm done with it for the evening, if that's alright."

"It's totally alright," said Suzy. "Could we maybe... next time, could we try... I mean, like...." She sighed, trying to get her addled mind into place. 

Her stomach growled. 

"We should eat something."

"What do you want to eat?" 

"I'd kill for some pizza, honestly."

"What kinda kill are we talking about?" Brian's hand was on her belly, pressing down on it with just enough pressure to make her realize that she needed to pee. "Like, pre-taxidermy killing, or actually killing someone?"

"I wouldn't kill someone," Suzy said. Then she paused. "Wait a minute. Are you implying that I'd taxidermy a person?"

"Possibly," said Brian, sitting up. "How bad are the marks on my neck?"

"I think we need to not pull quite so hard next time," said Suzy. "But I can lend you some concealer." 

"I thought it'd be hickeys I'd be hiding," Brian grumbled, but it was a cheerful kind of grumbling. He kissed her again, and made a face. "Although I think I'm gonna brush my teeth."

"You saying I taste bad?" Suzy stood up, her legs unsteady. 

"I don't think you pair very well with pizza," said Brian.

"I pair amazingly with pizza," said Suzy. "You're about to pair me with pizza!" 

"I'm not gonna eat you out, then eat pizza," said Brian. He made his way towards the bathroom, unselfconscious about his nudity. 

"I dunno," Suzy said. "Might be fun."

"Wouldn't be good for your internal fauna," Brian said, and he flipped the light on. 

Then he whistled. 

"I didn't realize they were that... stark," he said, and Suzy followed him, watching him finger the marks on his neck. "I look like I've been strangled."

"Winter is coming?" Suzy said, and she burst out laughing. 

"What am I going to do with you?" Brian wrapped his arms around her, and her shirt stuck to his sweaty chest. 

"Well," said Suzy, "for starters, you can try doing that thing with your tongue again...." 

* * * 

They had pizza.

They had pizza and they had showers, and they cuddled on the couch. It was so... normal that she'd almost not believe that they'd done the stuff with the collar. 

Except he was lying with his head on her chest, and he was nuzzling under her chin, relaxed in a way she'd never seen him before. 

Maybe he was in some kind of head space? 

He could talk, although he wasn't doing much of it, and he positively _wriggled_ with pleasure when she stroked her fingers through his hair. 

But fuck it. 

It was comfortable, and she was still in a pleasant haze from all those orgasms. 

* * * 

_I'm gonna get you some toys._

_I've always wanted my own vibrator._

Suzy stared down at her phone and snickered, which earned her an odd look from Arin, who was half asleep on the couch next to her. 

You're a grown man. You could totally buy yourself a vibrator.

_True, but where's the romance in that?_

Suzy shivered at the big "r" word, but now wasn't the time for worrying about that shit. 

_I wasn't aware you were such a romantic._

_I have hidden depths._

Another snort, and Arin raised an eyebrow, his expression sleepy but amused. 

"Nice conversation?"

"Yeah," Suzy said. 

_Puppy toys. Well, technically baby toys. And maybe some other gear._

_What kind of gear?_

_Puppy gear! I picked it out special, after you told me you weren’t sure what you wanted._

_Well, looking forward to trying it on Friday. Arin still gonna be out?_

_Yep! Him and Holly are off to do something indecent. Hoping we can do the same!_

_You and me both._

* * * 

“So you got me boxing gloves?” Brian leaned against Suzy’s kitchen table, looking some combination of aroused and uneasy. 

“No,” Suzy said. “These are puppy gloves. See, they buckle!” 

“How exciting,” Brian said dryly. He looked… well, to be honest, he looked... nervous.

“Are you okay?” Suzy glanced up at Brian’s face. He was biting his lip, shifting from foot to foot.

“I’m fine,” Brian snapped, and then he looked stricken. “I’m sorry.”

Suzy raised an eyebrow, trying not to look as rattled as she was feeling. 

“It’s… this stuff looks really… kinky.”

“Well, yeah,” said Suzy. “It’s a kink. We’re doing kinky stuff.”

“But does it have to be so… stereotypical?” Brian prodded one of the leather gloves with his finger, making a face. 

Suzy shrugged. 

“They were the best ones recommended. You didn’t have trouble with leather before.”

“It wasn’t quite so… leathery.”

“What would you have prefered?” 

He shrugged. 

Suzy huffed out of her noise, annoyance rising up the back of her throat like a bad case of heartburn. 

“Well,” she said carefully, “when I asked you what kind of fetish gear you wanted, you said you trusted my judgement. So i went with my judgement. If you don’t want them, I’m sure I can find who would like it.” 

Brian deflated, and she realized that she’d actually… wounded him. 

Crap.

“I’m being a jerk, aren’t I?” Brian covered his face with both hands. 

“Not exactly?” 

“Well,” said Brian, “I feel like I’m being a jerk.” He put a cautious hand on her shoulder, and she leaned into him. “I’m sorry.”

She sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

He kissed her temple.

“I appreciate the effort you’re putting into this,” he told her. “I’m just… really new at this. I never thought of this being a thing I could be into, and now it is, and I’m worried about turning into… into….” He made vague hand motions. 

“Into?” 

“One of those weirdo perverts you see in movies, I guess.” Then he started to laugh. “Who am I kidding? I _know_ people in the BDSM scene, and they’re all as normal as we are.” He huffed out a breath, and looked her in the eye, his expression calmer. “I guess… I was just intimidated by stuff that looks kinky, versus stuff that… is kinky.”

“Would you rather we didn’t use the gloves?” 

She wasn’t going to tell him about the other thing she’d gotten him. If he was intimidated by a pair of puppy gloves, the other thing she’d gotten him would almost certainly send him running for the hills.

Maybe she’d jumped the gun a bit. 

It was just… all of the puppy stuff was so cute! 

“No, no,” said Brian. “And I, um… I appreciate the knee pads.”

“If you don’t wanna be on all fours, that’d be okay,” said Suzy.

“No, I want to try it.” He rubbed his hands together. “But could I maybe not change in the kitchen?”

“I thought we could do it in the bedroom,” Suzy agreed. “So, uh… after you?”

She grabbed the bag full of stuff, following after Brian as they made their way to her bedroom, where he stood in the middle of the room with a slightly anxious expression.

Suzy cleared her throat. 

“Would it be okay if I didn’t use the tail plug?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not averse to things going into my butt, but I tend to prefer that it’s attached to someone else.”

“Are you saying that I can fuck your butt in the near future?” Suzy licked her lips. 

“I am indeed,” said Brian. 

“Since I’m feeling generous, I’ll let you choose the cock I use, even,” said Suzy, trying to keep her tone light. 

Everything was still… tense. Almost uncomfortable. She was half expecting him to snap at her again, although that was ridiculous. Brian almost never snapped. 

“Right,” said Brian. “Do you want to be the one who, uh… who puts it on me?”

“Yeah,’ said Suzy. “If that’s okay?” 

He nodded, shy.

“Well,” said Suzy, her hands going to the hem of his shirt, “first things first… puppies don’t wear clothes, do they?” 

“I’d like to keep my underwear on,” said Brina. “If that’s alright.”

“That’s fine,” said Suzy, and she pulled his shirt up and off, putting one hand on his chest, his chest hair wiry against her palm, his heart beating rapidly. 

“Hey,” Suzy said impulsively, and she kissed him on the mouth. 

“Hi,” said Brian, and he was blushing. 

“You doing okay?”

“I’m doin’ okay.”

“You ready for me to put the collar on?”

“Yeah,” said Brian. “But maybe don’t pull on it so hard this time. I had a few weird conversations with Dan.”

“As if you have any other kind of conversation with Dan,” Suzy said.

“... you know, I can’t argue with that,” said Brian, tilting his head back so that Suzy could fasten the collar around his neck. 

His whole body relaxed, and when they made eye contact, he smiled at her, shy but pleased. 

“Who’s my good boy?” Suzy cooed, and he blushed. 

“Now,” Suzy said, “can I take your pants off? You can wear your underwear and your kneepads.” 

“Can I keep my socks?” 

“I’m a bit worried about you slipping,” said Suzy. 

“I’d be willing to take that risk, if it means my feet aren’t cold.” 

“If you fall and break your hip, I’m gonna call you an old man,” warned Suzy.

“As long as you call me an ambulance with it,” said Brian. “Do you need help with the knee pads?”

“I can do it,” said Suzy, carefully attaching the velcro to itself, so that Brian looked like a shy nudist roller skater. 

“Now,” said Suzy, are you ready for your paws, Doctor?”

Brian blushed harder, and he licked his lips. 

“I asked you a question, doc.”

He nodded. 

“Hold them out for me,” she said, and he did as she told him, sliding the leather mitts onto first one hand, then the other. She buckled them on, looking down at his hands, then up at his face.

“Dogs… dogs don’t stand on two feet,” Suzy said, and she licked her lips. 

Brian opened his mouth to argue - then closed it. He got on his knees, staring up at her with his big blue eyes, and... _oh._

Wow. 

Um. 

“Who’s my good boy?” Suzy crouched in front of him, rubbing his ears, then his hair. “Who’s my best doc?” 

He smiled at her nervously, then looked over at the bag, licking his lips. He was panting, open mouthed, resting on his backside, nuzzling against her cheek. He even licked her, a tentative swipe of his tongue, and he laughed when she made a face. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Suzy told him. 

He grinned at her, his eyebrows up. 

“I got some toys for my special puppy,” said Suzy, groping through the bag, then pulling out a baby’s teething ring. 

Brian looked at it, then at her, then back at the toy. 

He raised an eyebrow. 

“You can chew on it,” she said. “Or we could play tug of war?”

She hooked her finger through it, and she spun it a few times. 

Brian leaned forward, grabbing it in his mouth. 

He held on, very delicately, and he pulled. 

She hooked her finger, so that it wouldn’t come off. 

She’d done some research - the only real way to do this kind of thing safely was with minimal pulling. 

It’d be awkward as hell for Brian to go to the dentist minus a tooth. 

“I’m gonna get you,” she said, letting go of his toy.

He fell backwards, flat on his butt, and then he made a vague barking noise, nervously. 

“Good puppy,” said Suzy, and she smiled. 

He shook his head, almost… growling, the toy in his jaws, and he was even drooling, which was kind of gross, but fuck it, he was being her dog. 

He crawled closer to her, crowding into her lap, and he nuzzled her cheek, dropping the toy so he could lick her face. 

“Good puppy,” said Suzy. “My doc.”

“Ruff,” said Brian. 

“Are you hungry, buddy?” 

“Ruff.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” said Suzy, and she stood up. Then she paused. 

“I’m not gonna make you walk down the stairs on all fours,” she said. “But I am gonna put you on a leash. Is that fair?” 

He nodded. 

“Good boy.”

He grabbed his toy, clumsily, with his gloved hands, then bent down and picked it up with his mouth. 

He looked up at her, then stood up, the toy in his mouth. 

He was turning pink, and he was wriggling his backside nervously. 

“How are you, buddy?” 

He nodded. 

“What do you say if you want out?”

“Red,” Brian said, a bit muffled. 

“Who wants his dinner?” 

“Ruff!”

“Good boy,” said Suzy, taking his leash out of the bag and clipping it to his collar.

* * * 

Brian was sitting on the kitchen floor, as Suzy bustled around. 

She was making her own dinner - Brian had asked her, specifically, to have her own dinner, to treat him like a real dog. She’d taken him off the leash, and he was just crawling around on the floor. 

“So we’ve got your dinner,” said Suzy, and she held up the can. 

Brian’s expression turned nervous, and he spoke. 

“Is that real dog food?” He cleared his throat. His voice was almost… tentative, nervous. 

He wasn’t entirely in a headspace where speaking was a thing, it seemed. 

“No, this is chili,” said Suzy. “Do you want me to warm it up?”

 

“If that’s okay?” 

“I wouldn’t have offered it if I wasn’t okay with it,” Suzy said, dumping the chili into a bowl and putting the bowl in the microwave. “Now be a good boy.”

“Ruff,” said Brian, and he crawled closer, resting his head on her thigh as she boiled the water for her pasta, the microwave rumbling as it warmed up Brian’s dinner. 

He whined, pawing at her leg with his useless hand, and she frowned. 

“What’s the matter, buddy? Is Timmy stuck down the well?”

Brian gave her such a Look, and Suzy laughed. 

“Do you need to pee?”

He shook his head. 

“Do you want a belly rub?”

Another head shake. 

“Are you thirsty?”

He nodded. 

“... we didn’t get you a water bowl,” said Suzy, and she grabbed a bowl, filling it with water and setting it down next to him. 

He crouched down in front of it, eyeing it, then put his whole face into the water, then began to slurp it noisily. 

Suzy pet his back with her foot, balancing awkwardly. 

Her water boiled and the microwave beeped at the same time, because of course they did. 

She nearly tripped over Brian getting the chili out of the microwave, which made him pretty damn close to a regular dog. She dumped the chili into the dog bowl they’d gotten, and she set it on the floor. 

“Bon appetit,” she told Brian.

This was all a bit silly. 

But there was a grown ass man gingerly eating chili from a dog bowl on the floor, as she set her own dinner out on the table. 

Brian abandoned his bowl to sit on the floor next to her, resting his head on her thigh, and she stroked his hair. 

“Good boy, Doctor,” she said, and he licked her fingers, gently, tentatively, looking up at her with a nervous expression. 

She held a piece of pasta out to him, and he ate it, careful not to bite her fingers. 

Then she began to eat her own dinner, because it would do no good to let the dog eat from the table. 

He wasn’t begging, at least - he kept his head on her thigh, nuzzling her belly, occasionally squirming. 

* * * 

Later, they lay on the couch together, his head on her chest, his gloved hands on either side of her. He sighed, a full body sigh, and then he looked up at her. 

“Thank you,” said Brian quietly. “For this being so… normal.”

“So not too weird and kinky?”

“Not at all,” said Suzy. 

“Well,” said Brian, and he grinned at her from between her breasts. “I guess now we figure out what your weird kink is, huh?” 

“Give it time,” Suzy said, still drowsy, running her fingers through his hair. 

He wuffed. 

“Good boy, Doctor. Such a good boy.”


End file.
